I Miss You
by Miyuki-chan. x3
Summary: O que poderia acontecer quando Sasuke resolvesse admitir que amava Sakura e voltasse para Konoha?
1. Saudade

**Título: **I Miss You.

**Autor: **Uzumaki Yami

**Fandom: **Naruto

**Shipper: **Sasuke/Sakura.

**Gênero: **Romance.

**Censura: **PG.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence! Se pertencesse, o Sasuke não estari na Akatsuki, mas usaria aquela roupinha linda.

**Avisos: **--

**Sinopse: **O que poderia acontecer quando Sasuke resolvesse admitir que amava Sakura e voltasse para Konoha?

**I Miss You...**

_Capítulo 1: Saudade..._

Noite... A Lua estava parcialmente encoberta por uma pequena nuvem cinzenta, apesar disso não ofuscar seu brilho. Poucas estrelas e algumas casas completavam o cenário que ela via pela janela de seu quarto.

– Sasuke-kun... – Ela deu as costas para a janela, andando em passos lentos até se aproximar de sua cama, onde 'jogou-se' com um olhar vago, perdido em lembranças. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, que eram de uma tonalidade rosa-claro, fechando os olhos. – Onde você estará...? – Suspirou, reabrindo os olhos. Sabia que ter desistido de procurá-lo não fora uma boa idéia... Mas... Ela não podia fazer nada... Talvez ninguém pudesse... Era uma decisão dele, ela tentara impedir, se lembrava disso...

**†.Flashback.†**

– O que está fazendo perambulando por aqui à noite?

– Porque para você sair da vila, você tem que tomar esse caminho.

– Vá para casa e durma.

– . . .

– . . .

– Por que? Por que não me diz algo? Por que sempre fica calado? Por que não diz algo para mim?

– Porquê eu tenho que te dizer algo? Não é assunto seu. Pare de se preocupar com o que eu faço.

– Você... sempre me odiou, né? Você se lembra do dia em que nos tornamos Gennins e quando nosso trio foi o primeiro a ser escolhido? O dia que você e eu estávamos aqui sozinhos, você ficou com raiva de mim, se lembra?

**†.Flashback dentro do flashback?.†**

– Bem, você sabe que ele não tem pais, certo? Se você é sozinho, seus pais não podem ficar com raiva de você. É por isso que ele é tão egoísta.

– A solidão...

– Que?

– Você não pode comparar isso quando os seus pais estão bravos com você.

– Qual o problema?

– Você é irritante.

**†.Fim do Flashback dentro do flashback?.†**

– Eu não me lembro.

– Faz sentido. Foi uma coisa que aconteceu há um tempo. Mas foi o dia em que tudo começou... Você e eu... e também o Naruto e o Kakashi-sensei. Nós quatro completamos um bom número de missões juntos. Elas foram difíceis e bem trabalhosas, mas... acima de tudo... foi divertido! Eu sei sobre o seu Clã, mas vingança... Isso não fará ninguém feliz. Ninguém. Nem você... nem eu.

– Como eu pensei. Eu sou diferente de vocês. Eu busco um caminho diferente de vocês. Eu tentei pensar que era meu caminho fazer as coisas que fizemos até agora. Nós quatro fizemos coisas juntas, mas meu coração decidiu a vingança no final. Esse é o objetivo de minha vida. Eu não posso ser como você ou como o Naruto.

– Você vai escolher ficar sozinho de novo?! Naquele dia você me ensinou que a solidão é dolorosa! Eu entendo isso agora. Eu tenho família, amigos... mas se você se for... para mim... é a mesma coisa que estar sozinha!

– De agora em diante... Um novo caminho se abrirá para todos nós.

– Eu...! Eu te amo tanto! Se você ficar comigo, eu farei com que você não se lamente disso! Todos os dias serão divertidos. Com certeza seremos felizes. Eu farei qualquer coisa para você. Então... Por favor! Fique! Eu te ajudarei com a sua vingança. Eu farei alguma coisa! Então por favor fique comigo! Se você não puder ficar, me leve com você.

– Você realmente é irritante.

– Não vá! Se você for, eu vou gritar!

– Sakura... Obrigado.

_"Sasuke-kun..._"

**†.Fim do Flashback.†**

– Isso... já faz algum tempo... – Levantou-se da cama, caminhando até a estante, de onde retirou um pequeno porta-retratos empoeirado que parecia ter sido esquecido. Passou a ponta dos dedos, removendo a camada de poeira. Olhava, saudosamente, para o que antes era chamado de "Time 7". Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto e ela... bons tempos. Caminhou de volta para sua cama, deitando-se novamente. Ainda olhava para o porta-retratos, como se achasse que isso fosse fazer com que eles voltassem a ser um time. Sorriu, segurando as lágrimas que teimavam em querer descer por sua face. – Não, eu prometi que não choraria mais... por ninguém... – Virou para o lado, abraçando o objeto, dormindo logo em seguida.


	2. Passado

_Capítulo 2: Passado._

O local em que ele se encontrava era fracamente iluminado pela luz da Lua. Sentado no chão frio, ele se perguntava se havia feito a coisa certa. Lembrava-se de tudo que dissera, ou fizera na última noite em que a vira. Ela tentara impedi-lo de ir, mas sua busca por poder fora mais forte que o sentimento que tinha por ela. Ninguém sabia desse sentimento. Nem mesmo ele. Só descobriu muito tempo depois, mas já havia feito sua escolha. Itachi era mais importante. Ou talvez não... Agora, ele se via dividido entre voltar e reencontrar Sakura, mesmo que isso fosse "uma perda de tempo", e continuar com Orochimaru, para depois matar seu irmão mais velho. Uma parte dele optava pela primeira opção, mas a segunda, que parecia ser mais forte que a outra, queria que ele continuasse com o que havia decidido fazer. Sempre havia planejado tudo e agora se via perdido em meio a essa situação que ele mesmo criara.

O dia do teste para se tornar Gennin... Ele se lembrava. Enquanto estava "enterrado", só com a cabeça para fora, ela o procurava, preocupada. Ao encontrá-lo, ela se assustou e desmaiou. E ele, de alguma forma, conseguira sair daquele estado lamentável em que se encontrara e fora 'tomar conta' da garota. Ela, ao acordar, abraçou-o e ele tentou se soltar.

"_Fui idiota..._", pensou.

Enquanto ele estivera "morto", ela também se preocupou. E ele fora estúpido novamente... Somente dissera que "era difícil respirar com ela em cima", e não notara que a mesma havia chorado.

Chunnin Shiken. O Selo havia sido "ativado"... enquanto ele tinha o desejo de 'acabar' com o time que 'trabalhava' para Orochimaru, ela fez com que ele parasse e ele, mais uma vez, perdeu uma chance.

Sasuke tentou não pensar mais nisso e tentar dormir, mas Sakura era mais forte que isso. _(**N/A:** O.O E como era...)_ O Uchiha levantou-se, pensando em como faria para sair dali. Precisava ver Sakura nem que fosse uma última vez.


	3. Reencontro

_Capítulo 3: Reencontro_

**_† Alguns dias mais tarde... †_**

A Haruno, agora, havia se acostumado a fazer caminhadas noturnas. Saía, sem um rumo certo, caminhando lentamente por Konoha. Os olhos verdes, que agora haviam perdido seu brilho, olhando fixamente para o chão, enquanto seus pés ordenavam o caminho que seu coração sabia que queria seguir. Em algum tempo ela se via perdida próximo à saída da Vila, apesar de saber o porquê de estar ali. Sentou-se no mesmo banco em que uma vez ela acordara com a certeza de que nunca mais iria vê-lo novamente.

Uma leve brisa passou pelo local, mexendo com os cabelos da garota. Ela colocou as pernas em cima do banco, dobrando-as e passando os braços em volta das mesmas, abraçando-as, enquanto olhava saudosamente para o local aonde conversara com ele da última vez.

– Meu coração decidiu pela vingança no final... – Sakura repetiu uma das últimas frases que ouvira de Sasuke. – Lhe desejo sorte, Sasuke-kun...

– Caso queira desejar isso pessoalmente, Sakura... – Ele começou, sem saber o que estava fazendo. Só queria vê-la, mas não conseguiu se conter: Teve que falar com ela. Respirou fundo antes de prosseguir. –... Estou aqui... – Tentou esboçar um sorriso, que não foi visto pela garota de cabelos róseos, pois o Uchiha estava 'escondido' nas sombras.

Ela, assim que ouviu a voz do garoto, 'pulou' do banco e seguiu-a. Tateou um pouco, até senti-lo segurar em seu braço e puxá-la para perto dele. Sakura, após perceber 'nitidamente' onde ele estava, passou os braços em volta do pescoço do mesmo, o abraçando.

– Mas... Você não tinha decidido que iria matar Itachi? – A garota de olhos verdes disse em voz baixa, enquanto repousava sua cabeça por cima de seu braço que agora puxavam Sasuke mais para perto dela.

– Sim. Eu tinha decidido por isso... Mas não consegui me manter longe de você. – O Uchiha passou o braço esquerdo pela cintura dela, enquanto levava o direito de encontro aos cabelos róseos da garota.

– E Orochimaru? Como você conseguiu escapar dele? – Ela sentia que não conseguiria segurar as lágrimas por muito tempo, e que logo iria quebrar sua promessa.

– Orochimaru está morto. Eu o matei. Acho que ele não pode mais me importunar... – Sasuke sorriu, trazendo-a mais para perto.

– Sasuke-kun... Eu senti sua falta... – E ela, então, sentiu que algo rolava quente e lentamente por seu rosto. Sakura não queria que ele percebesse que ela estava chorando. Tentou, talvez em vão, esconder o rosto para que ele não visse, mas, ao que parecia à ela, ele já havia percebido.

– Sakura, eu sei disso... Eu também... Não precisa chorar... – Ele a afastou, gentilmente, até deixá-la à sua frente. – Vamos, Sakura, você é forte... não precisa chorar... – Sasuke passou a mão pelo rosto da garota, secando-o.

– O-okay... – Ela deu um sorriso triste, sem desviar o olhar dele.

– Bem melhor... – Ele sorria e isso a acalmava. E, talvez ela tenha agido sem pensar, aproximou sua face ainda mais da dele, até ficar com seus lábios a uma distância mínima dos dele. Talvez estivesse sendo apressada, mas aquilo não lhe ocorreu quando ela fez com que essa distância desaparecesse por completo, quando o beijou.


	4. Não era apenas um sonho

_Capítulo 4: Não era apenas um sonho._

Raios de sol entravam pela janela do quarto da garota, e iluminavam o mesmo.

Tudo fora somente um doce sonho, e, ao acordar, a sombria realidade se mostraria presente e aquilo acabaria sendo somente algo para ser guardado em sua memória e, com o passar do tempo, seria esquecido? ('Taquepariu, enrolação... )

Não. Ela se lembrava do que acontecera.

_**†.Flashback.†**_

— Está tarde.

— Sim... Meus pais estão em missão, e acho que não voltarão tão cedo. Se quiser ir dormir lá em casa...

— Não irei lhe incomodar, Sakura?

— Não mesmo...

†.Fim do Flashback.†

Espreguiçou-se, virando-se para o lado, onde Sasuke havia se deitado na noite anterior. Abriu os olhos, esperando que não tivesse imaginado aquilo, que fosse real.

— Ah... você acordou, Sakura. — Ele viu Sakura sorrir, enquanto sentava-se na ponta da cama da garota.  
— Achei que tivesse ido embora, Sasuke-kun... — Ela espreguiçou-se mais uma vez e se sentou, ao lado dele.

— É bem provável que eu vá... Ao deixar Konoha, passei a ser visto como um traidor... Não foi o certo a se fazer, eu sei...mas... a única coisa na qual eu pensei foi em minha vingança... Creio que a Hokage-sama não irá entender isso... mas eu preciso matar aquela pessoa de quem eu te falei no dia do teste para Gennin...

— Uchiha Itachi... — Ela comentou em voz baixa.

— Não fale esse nome. — A voz de Sasuke era baixa, também, mas expressava todo seu ódio pelo irmão mais velho.

— Desculpe... — Ela murmurou, abaixando o rosto.

— Não, tudo bem... Acho que não sei mais me 'comportar' como alguém normal, depois de ter passado tanto tempo com Orochimaru... — Passou um dos braços por cima do ombro dela. — Eu que devo pedir desculpas... _(**N/A:** Kawaii...)_

— Anh... Tá... — Ela respondeu em voz baixa, se aproximando mais de Sasuke, encostando sua cabeça o ombro do mesmo. Sasuke corou. — Você fica ainda mais bonitinho quando fica envergonhado, Sasuke-kun.

— E Naruto? — Ele perguntou, querendo mudar de assunto.

— Com Jirayia... Treinando... Ele queria ficar mais forte pra ir te buscar... e eu deveria ter feito o mesmo...

— Não fez?

— Treino com a Hokage, Tsunade-sama, mas acho que não sirvo pra isso...

— É curioso...

— O quê?

— Orochimaru, Jiraiya-sama, a Hokage-sama... Todos são Sannins, acho que você já deve ter percebido isso...

— Sim, confesso que cheguei a estranhar, mas achei que fosse besteira...

— Talvez seja só coincidência...

— Talvez... — Ela desvencilhou-se de Sasuke, colocando o corpo pra trás e se encostando à parede. — Vem aqui. — Olhou para suas pernas, esticadas a frente do corpo e voltou a olhá-lo. (Sem pensar merda. ee')

— Ah, sim... — Ele chegou seu corpo para trás, também, e deitou-se no colo de Sakura, corando.

— Hm... — Ela resmungou, meio pensativa, enquanto suas mãos brincavam com uma mecha do cabelo dele.

— O quê? — Sasuke perguntou.

— Tsunade-sama me liberou do treino hoje. Posso ficar contigo. — Sakura sorriu, ainda pensativa. Ele sabia que não era aquilo, mas preferiu não lhe perguntar mais nada.

— Sasuke-kun... — Ela disse, após alguns minutos em silêncio. Estava séria. — Você ainda vai atrás de seu irmão, certo?

— Sim.

— Eu vou com você.

— Não, não vai. Eu vou sozinho.

— Eu não vou deixar você ir sozinho.

— Não preciso que você deixe.

— Se quer seguir sozinho, por que voltou, então? — Ele não respondeu. — Eu vou com você, querendo ou não.

—... Okay. — Sasuke suspirou, virando-se de lado. — Pretendo ir ainda essa semana.

— Me avise um dia antes, por favor... Posso acabar esquecendo.

— Certo.

Após algum tempo, Sakura encaminhou-se para a cozinha, indo fazer o almoço e 'arrastando' um Sasuke que parecia ter sido contrariado. Nada de muito importante ocorreu pelo resto do dia.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_(**N/A: **4° capítulo tá aí._

_Acho que minha preguiça de responder as reviews é muito chata... então..**.****  
**_

_**Jaqueline Dulci Vieira**_

_Que bom que você gostou. o/_

_A continuação está aí, como você pediu. xD_

**_Tsunay Nami_**

_Valeu. \o_

_**Uchiha Polyana**_

_É ótimo (pra mim) você ter gostado. xD_

**x**

_Bem, só isso. Vou tentar colocar o último capítulo amanhã, então, não se desesperem. xD #Como se alguém fosse se importar com isso.#)_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**


	5. Caminho sem volta

_Capítulo 5: Caminho sem Volta._

— Sakura, pretendo partir amanhã. De preferência, à noite. — Ele disse, cortando o habitual silêncio que sempre se formava entre os dois. O Uchiha encontrava-se deitado no colo de Sakura, como sempre.

— Sim. — Ela respondeu, em voz baixa.

— Algo errado?

— Não, nada. — Levantou-se da cama, deixando-o com algumas dúvidas, mas não quis esclarecê-las. Sasuke continuou deitado na cama da garota.

Ao fim do dia, ela já havia arrumado tudo. Sasuke, que não tinha muito o que arrumar, ajudou-a.

Agora, ela estava apoiando um pequeno papel sobre uma parte qualquer da estante de seu quarto, e escrevia rapidamente no mesmo. Momentos depois, parecia ter terminado o que queria fazer e virou-se para ele.

— Vamos. — Estava séria. Puxou-o pela mão, descendo as escadas e, logo, encontrava-se parada em frente à porta. Deu mais uma olhada na casa, como se nunca mais fosse vê-la e colocou o pequeno bilhete uma mesinha ao centro da pequena sala.

Abriu a porta, passando e esperando que Sasuke passasse para, então, fechá-la. Seus olhos se fixaram na rua: estava deserta, como previsto.

Pôs-se a caminhar, Sasuke à seu lado, para o destino incerto.

_"Avisem a Naruto-kun que estou bem, para que ele não se preocupe. Peço que não me procurem, pois, talvez, nem mesmo eu saiba aonde irei estar._

_Talvez seja o fim, e eu não voltarei mais._

_Sakura."_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_(**N/A:** Bem, é o fim. xD_

_Estou fazendo uma segunda parte, mas duvido muito que ela saia, então é só._

_**Jaquiih..**_

_Isso por que é uma das primeiras q__ue eu escrevi e nem ficou tão boa assim. 8D_

_Último capítulo aí. ;D/_

_**Sakura**_

_Continuado. \o_

**x**

_Espero que tenham gostado dessa coisa que eu chamo de Fic. 8D__/_

_Qualquer coisa, só falar. Estou aqui pra iss__o. ;D)_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**


End file.
